After the big day
by FlowerGirl3008
Summary: It is after the wedding but only a week, things don't seem to be completely right as if something id missing. But problems start to happen and things go wrong. AS people from the past start to come up again even though she has tried to forget.
1. Chapter 1

The wonders of that one day worn away very quickly, far too quickly as it was only a week ago and was it too fast? I still can't believe all the brides from the weddings I've been to come to mine and worn the dress I had to wear for them, but I think Kevin was in far more shock. Now, I still live in small apartment and with an extra person which of course is Kevin. It is far too small I do want a big better place, maybe even a house hover neither of us can afford it at the moment. Therefore we have both agreed to save up for a couple of years then get the house. I also have a new job earning more and no longer have the awkwardness at last. I should be happy with my dream wedding and perfect marriage but it's almost as if something is missing. Maybe the house is missing? But it feels like something a lot bigger is missing from my life?

"You're looking rather upset again today, come one cheer up" Kevin says grinning at me as he walks in. Yet he is only wearing a dressing grown and will be until we go out or do something.

"I'm allowed, look I'm in bed still, and I'm just tried. Hey, wasn't there something we were supposed to be doing later on today? See my dad or your parents?" As I said that I was continually yawning, it wasn't even like I had a late night last night.

"Ummm, well you're the one with the over full dairy, I'm just one of your chess pieces. But if I remember correctly we are meant to be going to see Tess?"

"Yeah you're right. Apparently she has some big news to tell us. Maybe she's finally fully forgiven me for everything" This is basically because of everything that happened in the past year.

"You don't need anyone else because you have me!" He said slowly creeping closer to me. "Are you going to get out of bed today?"

"Well you seem to be coming back to bed" As I said it I gestured him away, so I can get out of bed and ready for Tess's. However as usually he ignored it.

"Just to cuddle and talk about the wonderful things you have been up too" As he said this he laughed at me mockingly. "Don't forget I'm covering that story tomorrow"

"I can't believe you're going to finally write about something you want to and you love"

"I love you too and we will go away eventually for a honeymoon" While he said this he got into the bed and started to attack me.

"I never said I love you, even though I do" We both gazed into each other's eyes longingly. "I love you" Giving him a quick peak on the cheek.

After that I tried to get out of the bed and dressed but I was very un-successful, as he dragged me back each time with me scream "Nooooo!". Yet in the end I just gave into him.

Here we are at Tess's, it's still torture every time I see her and it's a symbol of how stupid and pitiful I was. How I forgot the important things and became blind to the things happening around me. But here I am and there she is looking the happiest I've seen her in ages. She now has her own place luckily, as I wouldn't want her ruining anything else for me now that I have Kevin. I actually have something first and that is all mine.

"Dinner will be in five. We are still waiting for one more of our guests" Tess said as she disappeared back into the kitchen. She always wears the prettiest clothes like a princess and of course she always acts as if she is one. Today she was wearing a short a-line black dress what had a flower pinned onto it on the right hand side. This for some strange reason was better she usually dressed and has slapped on the make-up, with bright pink lipstick.

I looked up at Kevin from having a mini thumb war together. "Who has she invited round? Is this the big surprise?" As I spoke the words the worse ideas of who it could be came into my head.

"Has she got a new boyfriend?" As he said this I met his eye's they are beautiful and sparking brown eye's what always calm me right back down. He does look more tried compared to normal however I only think that it is from his new job and the strain it puts on he, especially with the huge workload.

Then I was stopped on the train of thought as the doorbell kept ringing. As I got up to answer the door Tess came flying past me and started to open to door. She slowly turned the door handle looking back at us as if to almost say sorry. Then the creak of the door opening the slightest echoed through the room. Who is it?


	2. Chapter 2

It's him! How could she!

There he is, George. Smartly dressed just how he always has been, with shiny shoes and an exquisite bunch of flowers.

Then he hands the flowers to Tess, they are bold primary colours almost to show his masculinity and win her over. But what's going on between them.

After the wedding and getting a new job it was clear to everyone I wanted to never see him again. How could she do this to me? I'm happy now. She ruins everything.

"Jane, Kevin, this is our extra guest" She was saying it as if we had never met him or known him.

We were both there gazing at each other, speechless.

"Hey, good to see you again, it's almost been like you're avoiding me" George said this with a gigantic cheesy smile.

I felt like hitting him and saying I am because you make everything go wrong and make me go crazy, so stay out of my life. But of course I didn't I just sat there silent.

Crash!

While I'd been off in my own thought Kevin got up and walked over to him.

"Hi" Kevin said shaking George's hand. Then he had punched him right in his stomach.

Therefore George fell onto the dull, dusty floor with an echoing bang, as if it was thundering.

I bolted over to Kevin.

"Nooo, don't, leave him alone!" I didn't even realise these words were coming out of my mouth.

I pulled him back onto the sofa and stopped him from going back over there again. I could see in his face the regret now of doing it but it was too late.

Tess helped him back up onto his feet. "You could at least be polite to people and not go round punching them!" she yelled this directly at Kevin.

"Calm down Tess, he was just in shock … it was very un-expected!" I said trying to relax things however it was too late for that.

"Calm down! Calm down! What give you the right to tell me to calm down!" She looked as if steam was about to start smoking from her ears.

"Tess I think we all should just forget it, should I leave or stay?" George said, actually trying to be considerate.

"No! Don't be stupid! You have done NOTHING wrong. Well are you going to stop it Kevin? Or are you both going?" Tess looked angry at George for even saying that.

Kevin then turned to me and asked me if I wanted to go or stay, what am I mean to do?

"Tess is it really necessary and important for us and George to get along?" By this point I was getting frustrated and wanted to go.

"Yes it is, please just try to get along and put the past behind you" Tess was saying this with actually feeling as well as disappointment.

She then walked back off into the kitchen. George started to slowly walk to the far side of the L-shaped sofa and sat down, being very cautious.

We were all there extremely quiet, like mouse, for around ten minutes while we waited for Tess. It was far too long and dreadfully awkward. George look sad and upset but I couldn't understand fully why it mattered to him so much.

"It is ready, the table is all set up" Tess shouted from the kitchen.

George got up first and walked through to the dining room first.

Kevin grabbed me and started to talk to me before we went through to the others "Jane, I don't know whether I can play happy families like this it's just not right".

"We have to for Tess"

"You always do things for other people, do something for your-self for once" He said this while stroking my hair as it usually wins me over.

"Don't you dare say that, you know I'm not a push over like I use to be"

"I know, I know. But still…"

I wasn't going to listen to this we just had to put up with it, only for a few hours anyway. So I walked off into the dining room and Kevin did follow eventually.

"As George is a vegetarian we have got a four cheese pasta thing, I did make it myself so sorry if it's horrible you all should know what I'm like at cooking" Tess said this with a fake smile on her face.

Tess has never been a good cook, she has always burnt things. I think this is because of how much she just use to depend on me for everything.

We all sat there in pretty much silence while we eat the pasta, then I cleared away the plates for Tess. I was then going to start and wash up but Tess shouted me back into the room with them.

"Ok I, no we have something to tell you" while Tess said this her whole face lit up.

"Don't you think it can wait Tess for a little bit longer?" George said.

"No I don't they have to find out sometime, you know that"

What were they both going on about?

"Fine tell them" George said to Tess.

"We… we are getting married!" she said it with such joy.

What? Huh? Nooooo …

After that Kevin said I think we should go and the next thing I knew we were getting into the car. Why? How can she do this?


End file.
